Just A Sweet Dream
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She only wanted a few hours with him. Nothing more and nothing less; She wanted to know how his lips tasted and if they were as soft as they seemed. AH/ FAGEtastic Four.


**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: "Just a Sweet Dream"**

**Written for: Life In The Shape Of A Girl**

**Written By: Little Angry Kitten **

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **She only wanted a few hours with him. Nothing more and nothing less; She wanted to know how his lips tasted and if they were as soft as they seemed.

**A/N: I want to thank all the ladies that WC-ed with me and helped me finish this story. So Nicia, Bec, Maggie, Christina and all the other ladies thank you very much. A big thank you and a bear hug go out to Busymommy for her help with the description of Rose's dress. Of course a big thank you goes to my lovely beta CrazySue05 because she is amazing and awesome and the best beta a girl could have. Also much love to Ashes at Midnight for making me an amazing banner, I love you so much for that! A thank you goes out to Indie Mellark and Ali Ana Jidla for pre-reading the story for me and pointing out some things that needed to be fixed. A last but not least thank you goes to Readingmama for organizing another amazing FAGE. Last I want to send my best whishes to my recipient because I heard that she is going to be a mommy again. So I wish the best to her and her family and hope that my story was what she had in mind when she put that amazing photo as a prompt. **

**Story notes: For those that are not familiar with the Eros & Psyche here is a link to the story. **

**http(:)(/)(/) .org(/)wiki(/)Cupid_and_Psyche**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**http(:)(/)(/)www(). (/)community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

* * *

_**~Just A Sweet Dream~**_

**"_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." ~ Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding_**

She only wanted a few hours with him. Nothing more and nothing less; just a few hours to see how it felt to be with the person you are in love with even if they don't know it. She wanted to know how his lips tasted and if they were as soft as they seemed. Of course he had no idea Rose was madly in love with him. For him Rose was just the sweet girl next door.

Rosemarie Mazur met Dimitri Belikov in the tender age of four. She and her parents had just moved back to America from Turkey to be closer to her mom's family. According to what little Rose told her mother the first day she met little Dimitri, he had soft hair and sparkly eyes and someday she would marry him. Janine and Olena –Dimitri's mom- had laughed at the cute statement. Whilst the years passed the families developed a deep friendship and Rose's feelings for Dimitri grew stronger.

They grew up together practically in the same house. Dimitri was three years older and always took care of little Rose, not letting anyone hurt her. Rose became the only girl in Dimitri's group of friends but they all loved her like a little sister. However all good things come to an end and when the guys left for college Rose had to find new friends. Lissa, Mia and Sydney blew in to her life like a hurricane. They introduced her to the curling iron and make up and just like that little Rose was not so little anymore. She was a young lady that turned a lot of heads when she walked down the street. Except Dimitri's of course, for him she was still the girl next door and that tore her apart.

"This is bad idea." Sydney's voice brought Rose out of her thoughts. Her friend was right, this was a bad idea. Rose would be walking into her own personal hell if she went through with this plan. Obviously she would get what she wanted but at what cost. She would get her fairytale and then she would have to go back to her life and live in her own misery. But she loved him, she loved him so much it hurt and this seemed the only way to have him. Even if it was only for a few hours. "You still have time to bail out of this Rose."

"I don't want to bail." Rose ignored Sydney who was usually her voice of logic and smoothed down her dress. The chiffon and lace lavender sheath swept gracefully to the floor, the ruched V-neckline and fluttering cap sleeves were evocative of the haute couture popular at the turn of the twentieth century. The narrow romantic silhouette called to mind images of _My Fair Lady_, while the plunging back and brush train created an enticing promise of secrets yet to be discovered when she walked away.

She looked upon her reflection in the mirror; tan skin, a curvy figure that left men drooling, long wavy curls that fell smoothly down her back and deep brown almost black eyes. According to the others she was beautiful and exotic, so why didn't Dimitri even spare a glance her way? Rose was not the type of girl that liked to play dress up and do all these girly things. She was usually dressed in a pair of skinny jeans accompanied by a vintage t-shirt, her favorite All Star Converse's and without trace of make up. She liked to pass her free time playing God of War (a game Dimitri got her addicted to), instead of going to the mall and she listened to Lifehouse and Daughtry instead of Lady Gaga or Britney Spears. But when she saw the dress in the shop window she fell in love with it.

Tonight was the Annual Masquerade Ball that was held in honor of Victor Daskov's late daughter and the whole town was invited. Natalie Daskov died when she was six from leukemia a few years before Rose and her parents moved here. Victor was crushed by the loss of his little angel but instead of letting the unfortunate event destroy him he focused on helping others. He founded an organization that helped kids with the same problem as Natalie by offering them everything they needed; clothes, money, moral support, everything. Victor came from a wealthy family which made his work easier. Every year on August 15th the anniversary of Natalie's death, Victor and his wife would organize a fundraiser Masquerade Ball and would give the money to the hospital Natalie was treated in.

The Ball was held at the Heaven Manor. It was a very beautiful place that looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale book. Rose lived for this time of the year when she was a kid. The Manor stood on the top of a hill on the west side of the small city of Elysian Fields. From what Rose was told, the Manor existed even before the first citizens came to live here. Through the years the estate changed many owners but it never lost its beauty. Rose's favorite part of the house was the gardens. They unfolded around it creating a large labyrinth made from pretty flowers and small bushes. She loved to play there when she was a kid.

There was a myth about the gardens that went around town and Yeva -Dimitri's grandmother- liked to tell them about it the summer nights they were allowed to stay up late. Yeva would gather them all around her under the big oak tree in Rose's backyard and tell them how the gardens were enchanted to bring destined lovers together. It was said that the Manor was built by Aphrodite for Eros and his wife Psyche. The Goddess wanted to make up for separating the couple so with Persephone's help she built a house for her dear son and his beloved at the end of the worlds, away from all the pain she had caused them.

The Goddess had Persephone plant the flowers one by one with her bare hands and then bewitched them with some of Persephone's beauty while she enchanted the huge gardens with love such as the couple had for each other. Her last touch on the gardens was to place a spell upon them. From that day on when a couple in love walked through them, the gardens would bring them together and bless them with eternal happiness. Rose had walked many times through them but always alone too scared to find if the myth was true.

"There is no going back now Syd." Rose shook her head and smoothed her dress once more. "I planned this the whole summer. Now is not the time to chicken out of it. I want my fairytale." Rose took her hairbrush and ran it through her curls trying to hide her nerves. Sydney sighed and turned to look at Mia and Lissa silently asking for help. Rose would never confess it but under the tough facade she had in place, she also had a soft romantic side. Deep down inside all she wanted was for Dimitri to come and sweep her off her feet. Something that was impossible because the poor guy had no idea how Rose felt about him and as the stubborn person Rose was, she would never admit to him that she loved him.

"Sydney is right Rose." Lissa piped in. "I still think that you should just talk to Dimitri." She moved closer to Rose and took the hairbrush from Rose's hands. Lissa pushed her gently to sit on the small bench in front of the mirror and started to brush Rose's hair softly. "I know it's hard for you to put your feelings out there. There is a small possibility that Dimitri might not return them." Rose opened her mouth to argue with Lissa that there was no way Dimitri loved her like she loved him but Lissa stopped her. "Let me finish. But what if he does like you? Lying to him will destroy every hope you might have! If you go through with your plan, which by the way I still can't understand, and he finds out the truth you will lose him forever. Yes you will have a night with him. You will talk and laugh and maybe you will be able to steal a kiss or two. I'm sure it will be beautiful but after that, what Rose? What are you going to do after all this is done? He will have no idea that the mystery girl he met was you. Will that be enough for you?" Lissa's eyes locked with Rose's through the mirror and she could she the doubt in them.

"I don't know." Rose murmured and lowered her eyes to the floor. Was she ready to find out if Dimitri felt anything for her? What if he fell in love with the mystery girl he met at the Ball? At the doubtful expression on Rose's face Sydney did a happy dance inside, delighted in thinking that they had talked Rose out of a big mess. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going through with this whether you like it or not." Rose stood up straight, her long dress twirling around her as she walked. She picked up her Venetian Mask and moved again towards the mirror to secure it in place. The mask was painted in light pink shades, decorated with bronze details while a beautiful white feather adorned it at one side. Mia who had not talked at all the past hour whilst Rose was getting ready moved behind her and tied the strings of the mask in a beautiful bow on the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked Rose while fussing with Rose's gown. Mia was against this entire plan from the very start. She was adamant that Rose should simply talk to Dimitri and end their misery. She was certain that Dimitri was head over heels for Rose too but he never made a move. In fact, Mia was a step away from slapping both of them upside the head for being so afraid to take the leap. It was obvious that they were in love, everyone could see it. "Because I'm sure you are an idiot! A blind man can see that Dimitri has feelings for you too. But of course you have to do everything your way. The hard one!" Rose turned to face Mia, narrowing her eyes.

"Pray tell _oh wise_ Mia," Rose huffed. "How do you know that he _'has feelings' _as you put it?" She crossed her arms challenging the blonde girl.

"Two words," Mia's blue eyes locked with Rose's hazel ones. "Jesse Zeklos." Rose felt the color leave her face. That name brought back bad memories from two years ago. Rose and Jesse had been dating her senior year and the whole time his only purpose was get into her pants. When Rose made very clear that she would never give her virginity to him Jesse humiliated her in the worst way possible. He spread rumors that she slept with him and his best friend both, at the same time. None of her friends believed what Jesse said was true but everyone else did. When Adrian -Sydney's boyfriend- along with Christian and Eddie expressed their whishes to kick Jesse's ass Rose refused, telling them there was no reason to stoop so low to Jesse's level.

Rose met Christian and Eddie when they were still in kindergarten. Some bully had tried to take Christian's lunch and Rose with Eddie defended his honor -as she liked to tease him-. That day Christian shared his chocolate chips cookies with them and just like that they became friends. Christian was the reason Rose met Lissa and Mia, who was Lissa's cousin. Sydney joined their little group in their senior year. She had just transferred from Boston because her dad had gotten a job here. Ironically Rose had saved her from Adrian's pathetic attempts to flirt with her on the first day Sydney set foot in their high school. Adrian was a player and everyone knew it. He was a good kid but when it came to girls he could be pretty cruel. That is until he met Sydney of course. Three months after they bumped into each other Sydney had tamed the ever-bad boy Adrian Ivashkov. The how was still a mystery to Rose and every one else for that matter.

Two weeks after the incident with Jesse and the rumors Rose couldn't take it anymore. Usually what others said about her didn't matter but when someone wrote the word 'whore' on her school locker she broke down. That night her friends decided that she needed to get out of the house for a few hours and get her mind off her problems. Being a Friday night Rose had no excuse as to why she couldn't go so she accepted.

It was nothing fancy they just drove down to Alberta's diner. They were regulars there and Alberta even had a special booth for them. At first Rose tried to ignore the stares and the whispers that followed her everywhere but as the night proceeded things got a little out of hand. Rose had to use the loo and while Lissa offered to go with her Rose declined and left alone.

What happened next was still a blur to her, one moment she walked out of the ladies loo and the next she was pressed between two unfamiliar bodies, with lips pressed against hers in an unwanted kiss. Her first reaction was to push them away but to no avail. They were stronger. When a hand crept up her thigh towards the hem of her skirt Rose let out a blood curling scream. In mere seconds the bodies were being pushed away and two familiar arms wrapped around her.

She had no idea what Dimitri was doing there but she wrapped her arms around him in return. The ride home and the how she climbed the stairs up to her room was a distant memory for her. The only thing she could remember was Dimitri's arms around her, his voice whispering in her ear that everything would be okay and how safe she felt as he tucked her into bed. _'Stay with me.'_ She had pleaded him in a whisper and he just slipped his shoes off and got in to bed. Rose had buried herself in his arms and let his heart beat lull her to a peaceful sleep. If she closed her eyes she could still recall that night like it was yesterday. But come morning light he was gone and so was Rose's hope that she might become something more than just a friend to him.

By Monday Jesse had a black eye, three cracked ribs, a broken arm and the rumors about her were gone. From what Christian had told her, Dimitri had come home for the weekend and had driven down to the diner with Ivan -his best friend and Jesse's cousin- for a few beers. Dimitri was at their table talking with her friends when he heard her screams and ran to see what happened. The two guys were Jesse's friends that thought it was a good idea to _'have a go' _with Rose too. Needless to say, Ivan barely held Dimitri back when Eddie filled him on what had happened the last few weeks. And by barely she meant that Dimitri didn't kill Jesse.

After that the Jesse incident never came up again. No one dared to remind Rose what almost happened. But Mia found it necessary to bring it up, if it meant that she would stop Rose, then so be it.

"We agreed that we would never talk about this again." Rose's eyes darkened with anger as memories of what happened came rushing back. "But I know what are you trying to do and even that won't stop me." She said, her voice laced with finality.

"That's your last words?" Mia's was low and serious. Her usual playfulness was long gone.

"Yes." Rose murmured her eyes never leavening Mia's blue ones. Nothing would make her change her mind.

"I think we are done here ladies." Mia smiled wide but the message in her voice was very clear. They did the best they could as Rose's friends. Mia turned to face the other two girls. Lissa and Sydney could see in her eyes that there was nothing more to do than to wait for the end of the night and comfort Rose when her infamous plan turned into a fiasco.

"In that case we have a Ball to attend." Lissa fixed a fake smile on her face and linked her arm through Sydney's as Mia did the same with Rose.

_**~Just A Sweet Dream~**_

The Ball was in full swing when they got there. The girls walked in without Rose leaving her alone outside of the wooden doors that led to the ballroom. Rose didn't want to attract attention and blow her cover by walking in with her friends. She took a deep breath in a poor attempt to calm her nerves. No one except her best friends knew she was here. As far as everyone was concerned she left early for college because she had a paper due in a few days. Her parents were also gone, visiting her grandmother and that made her plan easier. Finally after a few more moments contemplating if this was indeed a good idea she pushed the doors open and walked in, the train of her dress trailing behind her.

Couples were swaying gently to the tempo of an old slow song while others formed small groups talking about God knows what. Rose on the other hand had only one thing on her mind, to find Dimitri. She made her way toward the refreshments table to pour herself a glass of wine while she scanned with her eyes around the room in search of the familiar form of Dimitri and prayed that he was still here and hadn't left with someone else.

Dimitri was a very handsome man. He was tall with brown shoulder length hair that was still as soft as the very first time she ran her fingers through it. His eyes were the color of melted chocolate and still held that spark she saw the first time his gaze held hers when she was four. Oh how in love she was with those eyes! She suppressed a deep sigh. He had stolen her heart and he didn't even know it.

"Why such a lovely lady is alone this fine evening?" Rose cringed as the familiar male voice reached her ears. She turned around and her eyes met a pair of ocean blue ones. Jesse Zeklos was her ex-boyfriend and a first class asshole. Jesse was the last thing she needed right now.

"I'm not looking for company." Rose informed him dryly, never taking her eyes from the crowd, searching and hoping to find _him_.

"Come on-"

"I think the lady asked you to leave her alone Jesse." The deep male voice made Rose's heart do a back flip and butterflies erupted in her stomach. She turned and her gaze met Dimitri's. Jesse on the other hand did a double turn and walked away from her without even a second glance, too scared to even talk to Dimitri.

"Thank you." She smiled at Dimitri, blushing a little when he winked at her.

"It was my pleasure. That kid has no idea when to give up." He smiled in return. They stood in silence for a few minutes until he decided to break it. "I believe you owe me a dance." He stated and his voice took a teasing tone. Rose turned to look at him surprised.

"I do? Why?" The corners of her lips lifted up in playful smile as she turned to face him fully.

"Because I saved your life!" You have no idea, Rose thought as images from the night at the diner flashed through her mind. "I think it's a custom when a gentleman saves a lady she has to pay him back with a kiss. Now I won't ask for a kiss as we barely know each other but I would love to have a dance with you." He smiled and she felt butterflies dancing around in her stomach. Rose couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped her lips as she took his hand and moved towards the dance floor.

"The night is still young." She noted smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A warm fuzzy feeling spread over her body as he pulled her closer to him. "Who knows, maybe later I will let you steal a kiss." She whispered in his ear and Dimitri tightened his hold around her making her giggle again. He felt like he had met the girl in his arms before. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her face as someone's he knew. Who was she?

They moved to the beat of the music slowly as the world around them ceased to exist. The feeling never left Dimitri though; he knew this girl and he had held her in his arms before. Especially those deep brown eyes that could see through him every time their gaze locked and it scared him. Her voice, her scent, her smile, everything about her mesmerized him. Who was this woman that had so much power over him in such a short time?

"I know it will sound stupid," He whispered as the song ended and they pulled away. "But have we met before?" Rose held her breath as the words left his lips and prayed that he didn't figure out.

"No, I don't think so." She answered barely keeping her voice calm. Maybe her friends were right. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "Excuse me." She smiled nervously and backed away from him walking as fast as her feet would carry her away from the ballroom.

She was not ready to do this! She was not ready to face the harsh reality that Dimitri didn't feel anything for her. She walked through the halls of the manor without looking where she was going, her feet moved on their own accord as she tried to keep her tears from falling. What was she thinking? Why did she have to put herself through all this pain again and again? Chasing after Dimitri when she knew there was no hope to be with him. Before she knew it she was passing the entrance of the gardens she loved so much. She followed the path she had memorized and found herself under the beautiful stone gazebo, the beauty of the gardens unfolding before her eyes. But that was the last thing in Rose's mind as her body collapsed on the small cold bench. Her breath was coming out in big puffs as the tears fell in fat drops from her eyes.

_**~Just A Sweet Dream~**_

Dimitri stood dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor as he watched her walk away, her beautiful dress trailing behind her. He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he lost her in the crowd. Before he knew it his feet were moving and he was following the stunning girl wherever she went. They took twists and turns and all the while she never saw him behind her, following to see if she was all right. The moment she collapsed down on the stone bench and sobbed he felt his heart break in two.

"Who are you?" His voice was a small whisper barely audible. His eyes took in the sight before him as the girl kept sobbing. Even now she looked so beautiful. He felt an unknown force pulling him towards her and he obliged moving closer. Her head snapped up at the sound of his deep voice and she wiped her eyes swiftly.

"No one worth knowing." She smiled sadly and Dimitri's heart fell to his feet. She looked so fragile and all he wanted was to hug her and comfort her like only a lover would. He wanted to whisper in her ear that she was worth more than she believed and that he wanted to know her. He wanted more than anything to kiss her tears away and make her smile again. But all those thoughts left his mind as she stood up and moved towards him.

"I was just a sweet a dream." She murmured her voice low and pain stained. "But I have to go." Her fingers traced his lips and Dimitri's hand wrapped around her wrist pressing the soft flesh against his lips and kissing it lovingly. "Thank you for tonight." She took a few steps away from him and turned to leave. Without much thought Dimitri reached for her and pulled her back in his arms. Something inside of him whispered to not let her go. That he had to hold on to her.

As their lips touched in a sweet and passionate kiss something shifted in the atmosphere and they both felt it. They could feel fire coursing through their bodies and Dimitri deepened the kiss. She laced her delicate fingers through his soft hair, as he pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. The kiss was so natural that it felt like they had been doing this for ages. She fit so perfectly against him and it was like she was made to spend the rest of her life in his arms.

Maybe it was an accident or maybe it was the secret magic the gardens kept locked within them but the moment his fingers brushed against the elegant bow of her mask the ties gave away letting the mask fall from her face. Dimitri's breath caught in his throat as a face he knew very well was revealed. The face belonged to the one girl that had stolen his heart years ago when she first moved into the house next to his but he could never have.

"Roza?" His voice was full of surprise and confusion. A million thoughts ran through his mind and he didn't have time to react as she pulled away from him whispering a quick sorry while she gathered her dress and ran.

Dimitri was too shocked to do anything else but move to sit on the small bench, before his feet gave away. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. _What the hell just happened_? He thought to himself. Rose was supposed to be back in college, so what was she doing here?

What was the meaning of all this? Did she have feelings for him? Because he sure as hell had them for her; in fact he'd been in love with her for years. He'd loved her since they were kids and knew she was the only one for him, but for her he was something like a big brother or so he thought. He settled for being her friend, if that meant he could still have her in his life then he could manage the pain of seeing her with someone else. He even tried to date a few girls but without much success, no one could even begin to compare with his Roza.

"What the hell am I still doing here?" He whispered to himself. That was a good question, why wasn't he chasing after her? He needed to know if she felt the same way. He had to find the meaning of all this. He loved her and if she loved him too he would be damned if he let her go. Dimitri felt lost and his head was ready to explode; too much information and so little time to process.

Getting to his feet he walked fast out of the gardens and towards his car. He had to find her and figure this out.

_**~Just A Sweet Dream~**_

_She ruined everything! _

She should have listened to her friends and not gone through with the stupid plan. Now she had lost Dimitri as a friend, because she was sure that there was no way she could look him in the eyes again or pretend the kiss never happened. The tears were falling like rain from her eyes and the sobs were so hard they were shaking her whole body. Rose walked all the way from the manor down to her house. By the time she reached her front yard she was physically and emotionally exhausted, her feet hurt and all she wanted was to crawl into bed, cry some more and then go to sleep hoping that she would wake up and this night had never happened.

"Did you walk all the way here alone?" Her head snapped up only for her eyes to meet Dimitri's. She ignored his question and tried to move past him but Dimitri stopped her by grasping her wrist and pulling her back before she had the chance to walk away again. "At this hour? What were you thinking Roza?" His voiced raised a little. "Are you out of your mind?" Rose turned her face away from him, refusing to even meet his eyes.

"Let me go. Please!" She begged, needing to be away from him and all the mess she foolishly caused.

"No I won't." He growled in frustration. "What the hell happened in the gardens?" His voice softened a little. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Nothing happened." She whimpered, willing him to let her go. "Just forget it." She yanked her hand from his grasp and finally succeeded in putting a little distance between them.

"Nothing happened?" He shook his head trying to clear his mind. "That's it? You are going to walk away with a 'nothing happened'?" Hurt colored his voice as he watched her. Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"Walk away?" She hissed never turning to face him. "Walk away from what?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again and Rose tried to hold them back.

"You kissed me up there!" He yelled. "You kissed me and ran away. Why?" That's the only thing he wanted to know. Why did she leave him there hanging.

"It was just a stupid mistake Dimitri." She muttered and unlocked her front door. "Just let it go."

"You do this every time!" He shouted and Rose turned to look at him surprise. "Every time you will do something to get my hopes up, only to rip them away."

"I get your hopes up?" She asked him mockingly. "Explain to me how do I do that? When I'm the one that has been standing on the side lines waiting for you to notice me?" Her voice trembled but she willed herself to not back down. It was now or never! She would put an end to her misery. "I love you all right!" She whispered and Dimitri's breath caught in his throat. "There I said it! I love you!" She yelled at him, relieved at the fact that she finally said it. "I've loved you since we were kids but you never even looked at me. I had to watch you marching around with other girls and live in my own misery while you lived your life." She wiped her tears away. "I knew I would never be enough for you. I could-" Dimitri took two long strides and suddenly he was standing in front of her. His lips pressed against hers successfully shutting her up.

Rose surprised, stayed still for a few moments. But when his arms wrapped around her waist she gave herself over to him. The kiss they shared this time was different from the one in the gardens. This kiss was passionate and hard and made promises Rose couldn't wait to have fulfilled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she reveled in the taste of his lips. He tasted sweet like chocolate and something else that was purely Dimitri and she couldn't get enough of it. But the need for air overcame the need they felt for each other and they had to pull away.

"I love you too." He whispered resting his forehead against her. "I've loved you for years Roza. Only you, no one else." He kissed her sweetly and a smiled crawled its way up her lips at his confession. He pulled her with him as they moved to sit on the wooden porch swing. Rose settled herself beside him as Dimitri wrapped one arm around her and kissed her temple. They stayed like that for a while, just lying in each others arms enjoying the peaceful night.

"So many lost years." He laughed bitterly at how stupid they both were. "So many nights away from you, my Milaya." He murmured and kissed her lips.

"What did you call me?" Rose raised her eyes to meet his, curious at the new nickname.

"It means beloved in Russian." He smiled at her delightful expression. He waited years to call her that.

"Say it again! Please!" She pleaded as she climbed on his lap and settled herself on top of him.

"My Milaya." He whispered against her lips and he could feel desire coursing through him as her lips touched his. Desire he kept locked within him for years.

"Again!" She demanded this time relishing in the feeling of finally owning him. The feeling of knowing that she was the only one he ever wanted. Her fingers laced through his soft hair and she pulled his face closer to hers. Their lips only a breath away.

"My Milaya." He purred and crashed his lips to hers. Dimitri wrapped his arms tighter around her waist bringing her closer to his body. He waited for years to be able to hold her like this, to be able to show her everything he felt without holding back. The kisses from sweet and slow soon turned hot and urgent. Rose's hands slid from his hair down his shoulders and towards the top buttons of his shirt.

They came undone one by one and Dimitri's hard chest was revealed to the warm summer heat. Rose could feel liquid fire pooling between her legs as his hands slipped under her dress caressing her legs softly. "I need you." She whimpered, wanting for his fingers to travel farther up, where she needed him the most. Never had a man touched her like this before but Rose didn't mind Dimitri's fingers at all. On the contrary she desired for him to take her, to own her like no one else had.

"We shouldn't." He murmured slowing down their movements, much to Rose's charging.

"Why?" Rose's fingertips traced his soft lips. "Don't you want me?" She whispered her voice laced with disappointment. Had he changed his mind? Fear rose inside her at the thought that he might not love her or maybe this was just a sweet dream and she was bound to wake up from her sleep any moment now.

"Of course I do Milaya!" He assured her. "I don't simply want you, I need you Roza." He cupped her face and looked deep in her eyes. Those sweet hazel eyes that were haunting his dreams for as long as he remembered. "But this is a big step. Are you sure you want to do _this_ now? I don't want you to regret it tomorrow." He let a deep sigh out barely holding his self-control. Truth be told Dimitri was dying to make her his, to hold her close and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings to her ear as they spent the night in each other's arms.

"Yes I am." Their whispered conversation was the only thing that could be heard in the silent night. "I waited for you, for _this_," She said motioning between them. "To happen since I discovered that boys didn't have cooties Comrade." She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her face closer to his again. "I want to give myself to you."

"Then I think we need to move this inside." He smiled as he peppered kisses all over her face. Rose removed herself from his lap and took his big hand in hers moving in silence. They didn't need words to fill awkward moments that weren't there. For them, being like this, close to each other was natural, just like breathing. Rose unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Every few steps Dimitri would pull her in his arms and he would kiss her breathless.

Rose pushed his shirt down his arms and it fell to the floor as they stepped inside her room. Her stomach was tied in knots but she loved Dimitri and she was excited to take this big step with him. He stood behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other moved her curls to one side exposing her neck to him. She let a shaky breath out as his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin there, shivers running down her spine at the wonderful new sensation. Dimitri's fingers trailed from her shoulder down her back towards the zipper of her dress and pulled it down painfully slowly making Rose moan in anticipation. A small gasp left his lips as her dress slid from her form and the fabric pooled to the floor. He'd had his fair share of women but his Roza was truly the most beautiful and magnificent creature he had laid eyes on. She was simply perfection and she was all his.

"Turn around." He murmured and she let another shaky breath escape her and she did as she was told. There she stood almost naked before the love of her life ready to take the next step, ready to become his in every way possible. Strangely all her hesitation was gone when her eyes met his. He looked at her like he was a blind man that had seen the sun for the first time. Dimitri pulled her in his arms again and Rose melted in his embrace when their lips met in another searing kiss. Her hands had a mind of their own as they fastened themselves in his soft hair and pulled him closer.

Rose let out a small yelp as he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the big canopy bed that stood in the middle of her room. He laid her carefully down and stood back for a moment admiring the beautiful picture she drew; lying there only in her lingerie, face flushed and lips deliciously swollen from kissing him. He could hardly believe she was real, that she was here with him and ready to be his. A small smiled pulled at her lips as he lay on his side facing her. His fingers trailed down from her shoulders, to her sides until they reached her hip and Dimitri pulled her leg over his hip. Her hands traveled down his hard chest towards the button of his pants but before she could undo it he stopped her. "Not yet." He kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "We are taking this slow. Whenever you feel like stopping, you tell me. All right?" Rose smiled, touched by his words.

"All right." She nodded and brought her lips down upon his. Hungry kisses and light touches were exchanged as the couple on the bed took their time exploring each other. Dimitri wanted to caress and kiss every inch of Rose's body. He wanted to worship her like she deserved and Rose was more than happy to let him do so.

Rolling them over he settled himself between her legs and Rose spread them wider giving him more space. He kissed her lips sweetly once and then his mouth traveled down her neck towards her chest. He pushed her bra cup out of his way and Rose moaned as he took one stiff nub between his lips and sucked lightly. She arched her back at the new sensations coursing through her body. Her fingers threaded themselves in his soft hair once more and she pushed him closer to her body, seeking more of the pleasure he could give.

"Dimitri!" She mewled as he switched breasts, pushing her pelvis against his. A deep groan was torn from his throat as he pushed back. This woman would be the death of him; she made it so difficult to keep control of himself. Her moans, her scent, and the way she looked thrashing underneath him made it hard for him to be sweet and gentle and not ravish her like he wanted to.

His fingers trailed down her body and slipped inside her drenched panties tracing her slit. Her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders as two long digits slid inside and Rose trembled as sweet pleasure coursed through her. Small moans and gasps left her lips as Dimitri worked her body towards a blissful pinnacle. He pulled back and looked down at her, enjoying the magnificent creature underneath him as she worked with him to reach her peak, her hips pushing against his fingers. His lips collided with hers just as her orgasm washed over her leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you." She breathed as she cupped his face with both hands, kissing him passionately. The past two hours there was a pattern they kept repeating, every now and then one of them would pull the other into a heated kiss. But something so small was everything to them, they had spent many years away from each other, many years of lost kisses and they both felt like they had to catch up on the lost time.

"Я тоже тебя люблю." He murmured in Russian, too caught up in the moment to speak in English, resting his forehead against hers. She understood him perfectly though, _I love you too, _was what he said. "So much it hurts." He breathed and Rose felt tears welling in her eyes. But this time they were tears of joy because he loved her. He was hers now and no one could take him away.

"Make love to me Dimitri." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"My Milaya." He hummed against her lips his fingers made quick work in removing the last pieces of clothes that covered her body as she did the same with his pants and boxers. Soon enough they were both naked, bare skin pressing tight against bare skin and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Rose whined as he pulled away from her and reached for his slacks and realization hit her when she saw him pull the condom from his wallet. She was going to do it; she was going to give her virginity to Dimitri. Strangely she wasn't nervous at all. She held her breath as Dimitri climbed back on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered once more and slipped inside her slowly. Rose's breath caught as he stretched her for the first time. Tears brimmed in her eyes as he moved deeper and pain shot through her whole body. "Hush my Roza." He stilled and kissed her tears away. "Take deep breaths, I promise it will pass." He took possession of her lips again, distracting her from the pain as his fingers trailed down her body and played with the little nub at the apex of her tights. Soon the pain subsided and pleasure took over.

"Move Dimitri." She whimpered and he took it as his cue to start moving. Her hands clawed at his back as pleasure coursed through her once more and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. With every move he slipped deeper inside her and Rose found it difficult to keep quiet.

"Moan Roza." He growled against the side of her neck thrusting harder. "Let me hear you." Rose threw her head back and let a deep and loud moan out at his words. He laced their fingers together and rested them on either side of her head. Dimitri angled his hips so every time he thrust, her clit would rub against his pelvis bringing her more pleasure.

"Dimitri I-" She gasped as a powerful climax washed through her in waves. Dimitri kept thrusting searching for his ending and helping her ride out her orgasm. A few more pushes and her walls fluttering around him was all it took for him to follow her.

"Roza!" He roared as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

They lay there locked in a tight embrace. She hissed lowly as he pulled out, tender from what they did. Dimitri threw the condom in the trash bin beside her bed and pulled Rose in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her in concern.

"No." She shook her head. "It was perfect." She snuggled closer to his body and let out a happy sigh as Dimitri's fingertips traced uneven patterns on her back. "Dimitri?" Her voice was the only sound in the still of the night.

"Hmm…" He was already half asleep exhausted by what they did but the tone of her voice alerted him a little.

"Are we together now?" Dimitri looked down and raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Like a couple, I mean." She fumbled with the end of the sheet that was wrapped around them not meeting his eyes. Dimitri pulled her to straddle his hips bringing her lips down to his, her hair falling around to shield them from the outside world.

"You are mine now Roza." He smiled as he placed feather kissed all over her face and neck. "My Milaya, my love, my life." He murmured as he pulled her as close as possible. Her heart swelled at his words and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They settled back on the bed, wrapped around each other enjoying just being in each other's company.

Rose rested her head on Dimitri's chest and let his heartbeat lull her into a peaceful sleep. He stayed awake for as long as he could, watching the girl in his arms as she slept. Finally she was his and no one could take her away anymore. A feeling of calmness washed over him at the realization, Roza was his now.

_His Roza. _

_His Milaya._

_She was his. _

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! **


End file.
